The Choice
by Heichi
Summary: Kankurou and Kiba have been together long time, without seeing each other often. So it's only natural that Kiba will fall in love with Shino. In the end... Who will Kiba choose? KankuKiba, ShinoKiba. Contains yaoi and swearing, possibly sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well... This is my first fic in here as well as the first fic written in english... (I'm from Finland) So, if you notice any spelling mistakes (I'm sure there are millions of them), be welcomed to point out them. And no, this fic won't be only KankuKiba. It is basically KankuKiba AND ShinoKiba at the same time. And all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own them. Well... I think that was all. Enjoy please!

* * *

** The Choice **

**~ Chapter one ~**

Inuzuka Kiba woke up early in the morning when Akamaru licked his hand.

"Akamaru… let me sleep… at least five minutes", Kiba yawned eyes lidded. He didn't want to get up yet. But Akamaru didn't give up. _Do not sleep now. Let's go to a run. Get up!_

Kiba sighed, bending himself into a sitting position. "Akamaru… I saw a dream about Kankurou… A dream where he moved to Konoha… … Do you think that he does anymore even remember me?"

Akamaru grinned. _Sure. __Nobody can forget you, even if they tried._

Kiba gave a laugh tiredly, stretching lazily his limb before getting up.

"Well, he hasn't showed it. He hasn't taken any contact with me after he left here at the last time. It has been… … four months?"

_Well, maybe he's just in hurry. But, anyways, let's go to a walk now. __Chop-chop, get up! Time is already half six!_

"Fuck you", Kiba mumbled tiredly, gaining a bit to his leg by Akamaru. "Ouch! Thanks a lot, buddy."

Akamaru smirked well-wishing, throwing boys clothes to the direction of Kiba.

Kiba rolled his eyes to the dogs rush, putting the clothes on as quickly as possible.

"Alright, let's go."

...

When Akamaru leaped all around the trees, Kiba got down sitting on the land. He leaned against an oak, realizing that this was the first place where he ever talked with Kankurou. Just like spontaneously the memories begun to flow in his head.

...

"_Are you alright, Inuzuka?" __Kankurou glanced him when throwing the remains of Sakon and Ukon out of Kuroari._

"_Well, at least I think so… I'm more worried about Akamaru", Kiba petted his dog sadly._

"_Come on, it's just a dog, what's the big deal?" Kankurou wondered. _

"_He isn't 'JUST A DOG'!" Kiba shouted, getting angry for Akamaru. "He is my dearest, bravest and most reliable friend, who I love!"_

"… _Who you love?" __Kankurou repeated amusedly, pacing closer Kiba. "It is just a shame that in the Fire Country it isn't allowed to marry a dog."_

"_Shut the fuck up! __You know very well that I didn't mean it like that, you fucking walking puppet theatre!" Kiba got gropingly up, dropping Akamaru carefully to the ground._

_Kankurou's eyes got narrowed, but he still continued walking. "Do you dare to repeat the previous sentence, doggyloverboy?"_

"_As you want, you walking puppet theatre", Kiba said defiantly, staring to the eyes of Kankurou, who have already walked very close. _

_Kankurou sneered, pulling both of his arms on the either side of Kiba, putting them against an old oak behind the younger boy. "Oh, being brave, eh?"_

_Kiba swallowed, pressed oneself closely against the tree, purposely being as far of Kankurou as possible. "Konoha and Suna are alliances so you can't do anything to me. That's why I'm not scared at all."_

"_So do you think that I can't do anything?" Kankurou repeated again, this time with a wide smile._

_Kiba begun to fear a little, but he tried to believe to be not scared. Kankurou couldn't really do anything to him, probably just trying to scare him…_

_The little space between them disappeared when Kankurou came as close as he could. He pulled his mouth against Kiba's mouth, gaining the younger boy to the panic._

_Kiba pulled aggressively Kankurou farther. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_The Puppet Master grinned. "What does it look like?" __And without even warning he plucked Kiba onto himself, kissing the boy passionately, even fiercing. _

_Younger boy tried to scrabble against but not managing it. Kankurou has anyways so much more power than Kiba, who has been genin only couple of months. _

_Kankurou pulled Kiba again against the tree, opened boys mouth with his tongue, at the same time pulling his hand under Kiba's shirt._

_Kiba's eyes widen of the shock and redness spreaded all over his face. "… __Kankurou… … Don't Kankurou! Stop!"_

_Kankurou departed little farther, looking surprised at Kiba. Nobody has ever at this point declined him, so he was really shocked._

"… _Don't… stop… Don't stop", Kiba gasped, eyes lidded from pleasure._

_Kankurou smirked and pulled again the boy closer to him._

...

Kiba blushed still when he recalled the happening. And what happened after that… It's still one of the most precious memories of him.

...

_Kankurou obviously wasn't babbling type of man, because after they stopped he just smirked and said: "You are mine. Remember it."_

_Kiba flushed thoroughly, trying still be defiant: "So, is it you that decides it?"  
However, the open wound in Kiba's stomach – which came from the battle with Sakon and Ukon - took the victory: The boy collapsed to the ground._

_Kankurou looked the boy at few minutes, taking him to his lap, starting to walk towards Konoha's hospital._

...

_In the morning Kiba woke up in the hospital. Beside him – in the little board – was a small, folded label. _

'_I went back to Suna. C u someday. Remember, u r mine. 4ever."_

...

"Kiba?"

Kiba jumped awake from his dreams, bending 180 degrees around. "Shino?"

Shino nodded shortly. "Are you sick? Your cheeks are red."

Kiba pulled his hood down. "Err… no… Here is just so… hot? What the fuck you are doing here anyway, at this time?"

"Kiba, it's already ten o'clock. We have training and you are the only one who was missing."

"… Right", Kiba got up rubbing his eyes.

...

...

...

~ End of chapter one ~

* * *

A/N: And in the next chapter... Kiba will begin to be interested of Shino.

...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, here is the next chapter. It was quite funny, when I tried to write this and one annoying fly buzzed all around the room. =D But yeah, I hope it won't be many spelling mistakes this time (I found few of the chapter 1 but I was too lazy for edit them =D). But anyways. Enjoy, please.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

...

A year passed. Without that Kankurou hadn't taken any contact with Kiba. Without he even have reported his existence.

Kiba sighed, sitting on the ground and leaning against his knees. Akamaru, who had grown mightly, stalled to beside him. _Are you again thinking of him?_

Kiba didn't answer anything, just pressed his hands upon his face.

Akamaru snorted. _Perhaps he has found someone else. You have been so long separated that it wouldn't be a wonder. __But – of course – it isn't your fault._

"… Very comforting, pal", Kiba said asphyxiatedly, voice trembling of refrained crying. "What did I do wrong?"

Akamaru did not reach answer anything before Kurenai leaped in front of the dual.

"Kiba, Akamaru! You have been laying around there all the while others have been training! Shame on you!"

Kiba got quietly up, starting to lumber forward in silence. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei." Akamaru followed him.

Kurenai glanced worried after them, whispering to slightly farther away standing Shino: "Shino… could you please find about what is bothering Kiba, he has been a long time like that… I believe that he listens you much rather than me."

Shino shrugged and then nodded slightly. "Roger that."

Kiba kicked little rocks trailing along the streets of Konoha.

Akamaru snorted. _Kiba. Raise your head. __One dude can't be so important._

Kiba scowled his friend tiredly. "Oh, really? Listen, have you ever been in love— … I mean… fascinated to someone? I don't think that you—"

Kiba suddenly fell silent when he scented a familiar scent coming closer. Without turning over he mumbled quietly but audible enough: "Shino? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Shino's expressions didn't show any of his feelings – and if they would, they wouldn't be shown because of his clothing. "I must talk with you. Come with me, I will offer to you a bowl of ramen."

"Ramen?! Who said that I would want it—"

Akamaru barked loudly. _Free fucking food, buddy! _

Kiba sneered to his friend's attitude, but soon his face went again down to nowadays so normal, apathetic and brooding expression.

He didn't exactly know why, but finally he decided to join Shino's company. Akamaru has got a point: free food available.

"Well… what did you want talk about?" Kiba asked when he had gobbled already a one cup of ramen when Shino was just starting his own.

"Are you all right?" Shino asked sounding even trace worried.

"… " Kiba got dumbfounded. He wasn't ever expected of that question coming out from Shino's mouth. The dog nin dropped his food bowl to Ichiraku Ramen's desk, turning then his glance to the sky. "Shino, have you ever been fascinated to someone?"

Now it was Shino's turn to fall silent. "Fascinated? … In fact… I am."

"Well, then you know what I'm feeling. Because… I had a little relationship with this person, but now I'm getting feeling that maybe it was just a dream. Because, that person hadn't took any contact with me after that day. Somehow I feel a little… I feel that I won't get response to my feelings."

Shino dropped his hand to another's shoulder, getting the boy jump. "Kiba… that's what life is about. But you must look at the future. It's a shame if she doesn't care about you, but it can't be helped. But honestly, I can't really think why somebody would want to be ridded of you. I mean, you really are amazing…"

Kiba felt his cheeks flushing of proud.

"… amazing mate", Shino finished his sentence.

"Well, I don't know what he's thinking", Kiba said little bit disappointed without knowing an exact reason for that.

"'He'?" Shino repeated little bit confused. "So the person… is boy?"

"Yeah, do you have any problem with that?" Kiba asked on the defensive, getting up.

"No… I just have always thought that you are just straight."

"Well… I had once a crush to Hinata", Kiba agreed, "but then I noticed that it just would not work. And then… we were chasing that fucking Uchiha… Kankurou suddenly appeared and—"

"Kankurou?" Shino repeated again. "Listen, I think that it would be the best to you if you just give up with it. If he hadn't taken any contact in a year, I doubt he won't suddenly do it. And so, I think that—"

"NOBODY HAS ASKED YOUR OPINION!" Kiba shouted, getting all passer-by's look at them like they were a quarreling married couple. "Kankurou WILL take a contact to me! He will, I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, as you wish", Shino mumbled embarrassed of the attention what Kiba caused. "If you are so confirmed to your belief, so let be. I don't manage to try some guy believe one thing which is obviously too difficult for his little brain capacity."

And after saying that, Aburame Shino left the pay for the food to the desk starting to walk away from Ichiraku Ramen, the bugs buzzing after him.

Kiba stared distressed at moment Shino's back which was all the time going farther and farther. Then the younger boy run after him and jumped to his back, like spontaneously thing reminding little of hug. "Shino… I… I didn't mean it like that… I just… I just don't want to be alone."

Akamaru padded farther away 'so-you-don't-anymore-remember-me'-expression on his face.

Shino tried to turn, but the shorter boy held he still on his hold, pressing his face against Aburame's shoulder. "Sorry."

Shino's expression changed little softer, it was shown even behind his classes. "Hey, you don't need to be alone. If you ever got the feeling like that, you can always come to my place." ilmeen näki pehmenevän jopa lasienkin takaa.

Kiba's eyes got rounded and confusely he let his hold free. "What…"

Shino turned smiling. "That's what friends are for."

Kiba let a little, rough laughter come out. "Oh, so now we are friends, eh?"

"If you want it. I don't have anything against it", Shino patted another to his head.

Kiba allowed a weak smile rise to his face. A smile, that looked like it haven't used for a long time. "Thank you, Shino… My friend."

Shino waked up at middle of the night because of hearing a quiet knock behind his window. He peered half-blinded at his window, trying to perceive someone.

"Shino..." a quiet whisper was heard, but it was enough audible in the silent night.

Shino got up squinting his eyes, going to open the windoe. "Kiba… What are you doing here?"

"I just…" Kiba paced carefully into Shino's room. "I was just… thinking… because you said that I could always come to your place… Because I… … I had a… a nightmare."

Shino sneered, ruffling Kiba's hair. "It was just a nightmare, silly."

"Well, I noticed it, because… HEY! YOU DON'T WEAR YOUR GLASSES!"

"Shh! My dad is sleeping downstairs!" Shino rustled frightened.

"Well, let's wake him up if he really does want it", Kiba said cheerfully, scanning Shino's eyes in dark. "Did you know… that you… look much better without your glasses?"

Shino froze at little moment, then having to take a prop from his bed if he didn't want to fall. "What… did you say?"

"If you didn't listen, I'm not going to repeat any of my words", Kiba explained in panic, after he understood his own words. "I was not saying that like _that_, but I just… Some girls might like more you if they would saw you like that, ne? Because you are so mysterious person, so they don't perh—"  
Kiba's sentence was broken when Shino pulled his hand against his mouth. "Kiba… Kiba… take it easy. I do not care, what girls are thinking about me. I'm not interested in girls."

"So…" Kiba didn't still understand. "So… you are not… you do not like all the sexuality things and stuff at all?"

"…" Shino sighed. "Kiba… did you know at sometimes you can be really brainless."

Kiba didn't answer anything; he just jumped on Shino's bed. "Do you mind if I stay here sleeping? Only for our friendship, you know… Because I'm afraid of… otherwise I would see nightmares again."

Shino shook his head, plumping down next to the dog nin. "Hey, Kiba… The nightmare what you saw… What was it about?"

Kiba yawned, pulling the blanket over himself.

"Kiba?"

"… I saw… that you… died on a mission", Kiba muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Mwah. So, the plot is going on~~ In the next chapter, Shino and Kiba are going to be closer than ever.

But then Kiba heards unexpected news...


End file.
